My Seven Minutes of Heaven
by Besu-nee-chan
Summary: Amu is at a party and they're playing 7 minutes in heaven and Amu has to go in the closet with Ikuto.
1. 7 Minutes

Chapter One: 7 minutes. (And only seven!)

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"Okay. I'll spin the bottle." Said Utau Hoshina. They were at a party, (of course) and Kukai was desperately trying to get someone drunk. So far, he only succeeded in passing out.

Rima suggested that they play '7 Minutes in Heaven'; since Kukai's drinking contests were silenced.

Yaya was the fist to agree. Everyone was shocked by that, because she was usually such a baby, Then Tadase agreed, and I think **I **was shocked more than everyone else. After that, everyone else agreed, except me.

"Well Amu, don't you want to make out with me?" asked Ikuto, his signature smirk appearing.

"Y-you wish? Y-you're just a p-perverted cat boy!" I stuttered, putting on my 'Cool & Spicy' act. I swear, someday, I'm gonna smack that smirk off his face. Someday. I smirked right at that bastard. "Why, of **course, Iku-chan.**"

He flinched. 'Iku-chan' was the name I had given him whenever I wanted to do…'something bad'. Or so he put it.

As Utau watched the bottle spin, I watched his smirk get bigger. _I just know that he trigged something. _I shuddered at the thought of all the horrible things he could do to me. I would be scarred. **For life.**

"..and Ikuto!" I heard Utau yell out.

My face froze as I watched in horror as Ikuto's eyes studied me. "U-Utau-chan, c-can you repeat that?"

She looked perplexed. "Sure, Amu. You and Ikuto are going in the closet.

Ikuto laughed. "come on, Amu-koi. It'll be fn."

_Amu…Koi? _My face was expressionless. Then I cracked. "**DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT, JACKASS!" **I screamed. Too late. He had already grabbed hold of me. With my free hand, I looked around to grab hold of something. _Anything. _I looked at my friends in despair. They looked back, trying to hide they're laughter. "Dammit! You guys set me up!" Before I heard they're reply, I was shoved in the closet.

I sat down in a corner, and to my surprise, Ikuto sat in the other. "Aren't you going to do anything? Perverted?" I asked, wishing I hadn't.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Here I was, locked up in a closet with Amu. So why wasn't I doing anything?

Amu had asked that question as well. I smirked swear, even though it was damn near pitch-black, I saw her blush. "Are you saying that you **want **me to do something?"

"N-no." She blushed even harder.

I started to take my top off.

"W-what are you doing?" She questioned me.

I flung my shirt towards her. "Like what you see, Amu?" I whispered haughtily.

"Wha-what? K-like what 'I see?! I can't see anything, you idiot!" she yelled.

"Ah. So you **want **to see?"

"Y-you word twister! How dare you!"

"And I enjoy every minute of it." She looked away.

I had an idea. I slowly moved towards her, trying to not make any noise. If she caught me, my plan would be ruined. I tapped on her shoulder. Her head flew in my direction, and I swiftly put my plan in action.


	2. Stuck In The Closet With Perv

**I apologize for anyone who thinks that I was going to put something _really _perverted. But hey, I'm only twelve. And the one day we had sex ed, I was in the hospital. (appendix surgery) And...I just get a funny feeling in my stomach whenever I read sex scenes. So, I rated this down to T. Umm...Enjoy! Second FanFic! wo0T!**

Chapter Two: Stuck in the Closet With Perv

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Ikuto tapped me on my shoulder, and I was about to ask 'what' when he pushed me onto the floor. Next thing I knew, his lips were against mine. _What's he trying to do?!_ I felt his tongue against my mouth. _**GROSS! **_He tried to get his tongue into my mouth, but I wouldn't let him. I kept it clamped tightly. So he **bit **me. **He friggin' BIT me!!!** My mouth opened, and when I tried to close it, his…tongue *shudder* was already in it. I thought about kicking him _there_, but I didn't want to hurt him. Because once I started doing that, I wouldn't have stopped. And I thought about biting his tongue, but I wasn't quite sure _how _to do that…

His tongue, was, like, _exploring_ my mouth. I thought about throwing up, right then and now. _I did_. Almost. I had to force it down…*shudder*

He let go of me and breathed. I breathed, too.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"**What the hell was that**?!"

I smirked. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Ye-**THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS, PERV!**" Amu was blushing like mad.

"Oh come on. You know you liked it."

"I did not, you stupid playboy!" She shouted. From the other side of the door, you could hear snickers.

"Four minutes left." Called Nagihiko.

I looked at her. Amu was still on the floor. And I was on top. (**XD**) "Four minutes left, Amu…" I reached for her shirt. She slapped my hand away. I could tell she was about to scream, so I covered her mouth with my hand. Part two of my plan.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

When I saw him reach for my top, I reacted on my first impulse. I slapped his hand away, and filled my lungs for a sharp scream. As soon as I was about to let it out, my mouth was covered up by his hand.

_Can you say…**RAPIST**?!_

He reads my mind. I just know he does.

Ikuto got off of me and returned to his 'corner'. I was still too stunned to say anything. I was blushing so much I didn't even know how red my face was. Ikuto pointed it out to me.

"You look like a tomato."

My eye twitched. _WHAT THE HELL? _"And what's that supposed too mean?" I asked, matter-of-factly.

He ignored my questioned and moved on to another one. "You didn't **really **think that I'd rape you, did you?" I didn't even have to answer. He could tell by just looking at my face. "You're dumb."

_Did he just call me…He didn't say that…does he __**want**__ to die?_"I…am…not…**DUMB!**"I jumped up and tried tackling him, but only succeeded in landing on him. After that, the door opened.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Amu had tried to tackle me, but guessing by her reaction, she tripped. After she landed on me, I heard the door open. I could tell something was up, because Amu's head was soft. And her back was…well…I don't really know how to describe it.

**--**

**Can you guess what Ikuto thinks that is soft? And about her back...Well, if you can't figure it out, you don't have much of a perverted mind...XD Guess you just have to wait till nxt chappie!**


	3. Friends

**Wow, look at all the reviews this story has. 13 reviews in 2 chappies! I was going to write this chapter tommorow, but since you guys asked me to update soon, I did. Also, I wanna thank you all for the reviews. A lot of them made me laugh, and inspired me to do this chapter quickly. Did you know I actually wrote a plot for this story? XD I hate writing plots. But the idea came to me, and I liked the outcome. I am going to say this now, though. When you get to the ending, you might cry, hate me, and complain. Because the ending is sad, yet it's in a happy mood. It's like eating a lollipop. You're so excited to get to the center, but when you do, it's not there. I'm just saying this now, because I'm too lazy to say it later. And I might forget. Umm...Plz enjoy this chappie, cuz I will post another one shortly for you guys. Thankies! (I like the beginning of this chappie)**

**--**

Chapter Three: Friends

**.:Normal POV:.**

Rima, Utau, Yaya and Lulu gasped.

Nagihiko and Tadase cheered.

Amu's chest was on Ikuto's face. (**XD**) Ikuto's hands were wrapped slightly around Amu's butt. (**XD**) And I was laughing my ass off. (**Okay, sorry. But I **_**had **_**to put that. XD**)

Amu was the first to react.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"N-Nothing happened!! It was all Ikuto's fault!" I stammered, as I tried to get off of Ikuto. _Stupid perv…It's all his fault._

Ikuto finally caught on and hugged her close."Don't lie to them, Amu-koi… Tell them. Tell them we're lovers." I could tell he was smirking.

"When did we decide this!? And quit hugging me! All you want to do is—"

"Shh… Jeez, Amu. You coulda told us before we made you go in there with him." Blurted Yaya.

"WHAT?! I KNEW HE TRIGGED SOMETHING!!" _I can't believe that my best friends would do that to me! _I gripped Ikuto's hands and squeezed them 'till I was about to break them. He let go of me. After that I got off of him and brushed myself off.

"I'm going home." I announced. Rima looked at me.

"Come on, Amu. It was a joke, that's all. Please stay."

I felt stinging in my eyes. I knew it was a stupid little thing, and I shouldn't cry about it, but I couldn't believe they'd do that too me. They know I hate Ikuto with a **passion**.

"Amu, don't cry. It was just a harmless joke." Said Utau.

I wiped my tears on my sleeve. "If you were gonna do that, why didn't you pair me up with someone I **like**?" I asked them. I was kinda meaning it to go to everyone except Tadase.

"Amu! You're twenty! Just get over it!" Yelled Lulu.

I knew I we were on the verge of a fight and wrecking our friendship, so I decided to end it right there. "Friends wouldn't do this to friends! If I was going to trig it, I would've put it with someone you liked." They looked guilty. "How much did he pay you?" I asked.

"Huh?" was the response.

I nodded towards Ikuto, who was ignoring it all. "How much did he pay you?" I asked again, as if it was the simplest thing it in the world.

"What makes you think he pay—" started Nagihiko, but was cut off by Yaya.

"It was Tadase's idea."

I was taken aback. "Ta-Tadase…kun?" I said quietly.

He looked at me and nodded his head feebly. He looked guiltier than the rest of them. I ran out of there as fast I could.

As soon as I got to my house and shoved the key through the door, I started crying a river. I mean, it wouldn't **stop**. As soon as I tried getting up again, I fell back down, crying some more. I couldn't stand that. I've liked Tadase-kun since elementary school. And he liked me back. Or, so I thought he did. But I didn't understand why he would do this to me. Tadase-kun is the sweetest guy I've ever known. Maybe he just moved on.

I couldn't tolerate that thought. I cried and cried. My cell phone rand twice, but I ignored it. I knew it was one of my friends, since my family was on some cruise. I should've gone with them. They offered me a ticket, but I told them they should spend some more time with Ami. Well, _I _should've spent some more time with _them_.

After a few more tears, I fell asleep. I had a morning shift at my job tomorrow, and didn't want to be late.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Amu took it pretty bad, huh?"

"You were there! Why don't you answer for yourself." Said Rima, who was quietly murmuring to herself. She sounded pretty upset. I didn't blame her. Amu's her best friend.

"Why did you do that, Tadase?" Asked Utau.

Tadase didn't answer. I could tell he was asking himself that question. What a shame. I'll just go visit Amu tonight or tomorrow and…I smirked.

"What are you smiling at, Tsukiyomi?" Lulu asked, saying my name like it was poison.

"You won't be able to visit her. Amu's parents are away and they don't allow boys at her house when they're gone." Yaya revealed.

"**YAYA!!!**" Utau yelled, causing everyone to jump.

_Her parents are away, eh? _My smirk grew bigger. _This might be fun._ I closed my eyes and dreamt of all the perverted ways I could make my strawberry blush.

--

**I tend to ask this question. Why is Ikuto sleeping in the closet? I hope Rima and the others lock him up for being so insensitive. (Then I can go in, and...XD) Also, I want to know in your reviews, if you were right about Ikuto and Amu in the closet. (Plz refer to the ending of chappie two ^^) And will I ever be able to find the chocolate syrup in my grandma's house?!**

**XD**

**~Ame**


	4. Saaya Must Die

**It took me a long time to write this and it's not even 400 words. Doesn't that suck? I LOVE GTA!!! (Grand Theft Auto) Blood & Destruction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Plz enjoy this chappie. Don't worry, I'll make more shortly. ;) P.S. Did I spell Saaya's last name right? **

Chapter Four:** Saaya…Must…Die **

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I opened my eyes. _Where was I? Oh, yeah…_ I recalled the events of the night before. It wasn't such a big deal… So why was I still so mad about it? _Because of Tadase-kun…_ I looked at the clock. "Oh shit!"

I had less than thirty minutes to get ready for work. I quick threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with little X designs on it, fixed up my hair, grabbed a granola bar and hopped on my bike. I was about to check my cell phone when I realized I forgot it. I started freaking out. _What if some hobo tries to kidnap me? Or worse?!_ Knowing what had happened to Rima a long time ago, I had begun to fear scary people. And kidnapping. Well, I was always afraid of kidnapping. But not like this.

Luckily, the coffee shop was only a block away, so I didn't worry **too **much. I rode around back and padlocked my bike. I walked around front and entered living hell. (since high school)

You wanna know why? **HER.**

Bitch-face. The cheap whore. **Saaya Yambuki. **

As soon as I entered, she scowled. "Oh look everyone. It's _Himamori_." She said, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh look everyone. It's Little Miss _Prostitute_." I said right back to her.

"Take it back." She spat.

"Kiss my ass." I retorted, then walked away. She just glared at me. "Is that the worst you can do?" I asked, without even stopping to hear her answer. I walked into my boss's little office.

She looked surprised. "Amu, what are you doing here?"

I stared at her. "I work here. Why?"

"No, no…see, I had to cut back because we're losing customers. And, I sent you a letter. You were one of those we had to cut back on. I'm sorry, Hina-Oh, I need to take this call." She waved me out and opened up her cell phone.

I was standing there for sometime when I saw my boss beckon for me to go. Slowly I walked out.

Saaya was about to say something when I shoved her. "Shut up." With that, I walked out the door and sped off on my bike.

**--**

**Poor, poor Amu-chan. Till nxt chappie! **

**~Ame**


	5. Ikuto's Lil' Strawberry

**I wanna thank the person that said, 'Isn't is Yamabuki?' If it is, thank you. Cuz I wasn't sure my self. And I never really pay attention to that stuff. Also, I wanna tell the person that said, 'I didn't really get how chapter four went to the story.' Think of it as a filler. I just used it so I could get to this chappie. As promised, another chappie coming up quickly. I fell asleep around five A.M. I'm really hungry and I want cheese. Like, melted Velveeta. Mmm.... If I missed anything, or somethings wrong, leave it in your comments! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Ikuto's Lil' Strawberry

**.:Ikuto's POV:. **

When I saw Amu return to her house 30 some minutes later, I had a feeling something was up. She was probably still mad at me, but who cares? Watching her blush was hilarious. Especially when she thinks that I'm serious then realizes it was a joke.

I jumped out of the tree and onto her balcony. The door, like always, was unlocked. I stepped in her room, and waited until she came to her room. _I should scare her…_ I looked around for something to hide in. There weren't a lot of choices, and this was probably the worst choice, but I hid in there anyway. When Amu comes into her bathroom, how will she react? I smirked. Fun time!

I heard Amu come up the stairs, so I quickly shut off the light and got back in the shower. I was watching the door when it suddenly opened.

Amu opened the door and was carrying a bundle of clothes. She turned on the light and my smirk got bigger. Slowly, she took off her shirt. I saw that her bra was black and lacy. As soon as she was about to unsnap it, I jumped out of the shower and scared her.

Her first reaction was to jump back. She screamed and I laughed. Amu was blushing, and I couldn't help it.

"W-What are you doing here?!" She yelled.

"I don't know. You brought me here." That was a really dumb lie, but I used it anyway. I wanted to see her reaction.

"I-I did not! That's the dumbest excuse ever, Ikuto." She said.

I walked to her. I leaned over her so that I was whispering in her ear. "Hey. Amu. Do you like showing me your chest?" I said in a soft voice.

She flinched and shoved me away. I chuckled. "You're so easy to tease, Amu."

Her arms went up to cover her chest. "Get out."

"Why? And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Get out." This time, she sounded fiercer.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"I…" I could tell that she was thinking this over. "I don't like you, okay? So just…leave me alone." She pushed pass me and slammed the door. I heard the thuds as she went downstairs.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I felt really bad when I told Ikuto that. But, you know…when a girl has her 'time of the month' thing?

And the fact that I don't have a job. I grabbed a blanket and cuddled on the couch. My parent's were away for pretty much the whole summer, so I had to pay the bills. How the hell am I supposed to do that with no money, huh? They took all their money with the cruise. Not even emergency money. What kind of parent does that to their own kid? But, I'm twenty now, so I kinda pay my own rent when I live here. I reached for the remote and flipped through the channels. My cell phone rang, and I looked at the number. **Ikuto.** What the fuck? He couldn't just come downstairs? I sighed and opened it up.

"Yes?"

"Come to the school. I have something for you." He said.

I, of course, was suspicious.

"It's nothing perverted. Unless…You **want **to make it perverted, Amu-koi." He was smirking. I could just tell.

"How did you get out of my house so fast?"

"I have skill." Then his phone clicked. I ran upstairs and took a shower. My cell vibrated, and I got a text from him. 'Wear something nice.' was all it said.

**--**

**Ooo....What does Iku-chan gonna show her? Oh, and BTW, EAster and the chara's aren't apart of this story, so... It won't be anything bad. And why is Amu so eager to go to Iku-chan now? Because....... She's Bipolar! XD Jk Jk....Enjoy this chappie, and Nagihiko and the others really _did _lock Ikuto up when he fell asleep. It took Ikuto a couple hours to get out. XD**

**~Ame**


	6. Ikuto Visits Again

**Haha lol I was on neopets (foreverdark_rein) and there was a board about Wal-mart. This chapter is short but I will try to make the next chappie REALLY long. Or Lord forbid.**

Chapter Six: Ikuto Visits Again

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I sighed. I really don't want to go, but I'm guessing I have to. Otherwise he'll try to punish me or something.

I was about to open my dresser drawer when I heard a thud outside on my balcony. I looked up. Ikuto. He was holding a plastic bag in one hand and his car keys in the other. Ikuto stepped inside and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

He held up the paper bag. "This."

"What is it?" I eyed suspiciously.

He gave it to me. "Change of plans. You're gonna wear that." He nodded towards the bag.

I looked inside. **What. The. Hell.**

I pulled some clothes out of the bag. "I'm not going to wear this. It's too…"

"Put it on, Amu. Or else—"

"OK!" It was kinda plain. I thought that maybe he'd pick out something revealing or slutty. I went to my bathroom to change. The first thing that I did was put on the shirt. It was red with short sleeves and a black collar. I take that back. The skirt was **short.** It barely covered my underwear. It was white, too. White clothes are just horrible to wear. That's my opinion though. The shoes were just girly. I **do not** wear little trampy red heels!

I towards Ikuto, almost falling twice. "You can't walk in heels, huh? Typical."

"S-Shut up! Why'd you pick this stupid girly outfit anyway, huh?"

He smirked. "If the wind blows, I might be lucky enough to see your underwear."

_How did I know that he was gonna say that?_ "Stupid perv. So where are we going?"

He looked me straight in the eye. "Wal-mart."

_**What. The. Fuck.**_

**_--_**

**Haha Lol **

**Let me know if you have an idea of what Iku-chan's gonna do there. And when Ikuto said, "Change of plans..." He meant that they aren't going to the school. I was laughing at this for no reason. I'm crazy, aren't I?**

**lol Hope you enjoyed this short chapter**

**~Ame **

**haha see there I go again haha lol now I cant stop...haha**


	7. Ways to Get Kicked Out of WalMart

**HOLY S* 28 FREAKIN' REVEIWS THANK YOU!**

**Someone said Amu was hormonal I laughed at that it was funny although I have no idea why thanks for your reveiws...**

**I tried to make this extra long so it'd hold you off till tomorrow...Dang I'm so used to autocorrect on Microsoft Word I'm making so many mistakes....Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Ways to Get Kicked Out Of Wal-Mart

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Wow. How did you manage to drag me here?" I heard Amu ask.

I ignored her and took out my list to see which thing we were gonna do first.

(Ikuto's list ~~Nya)

_1. Dress up as Lego's and go to random people saying, "We are Michael Jackson from the future."_

Amu read that over my shoulder. "What the hell is this?"

"A list."

"I know it's a list, idiot!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

She opened her mouth to fire something back, but realized that she had lost.

"Hinamori! Tsukiyomi! We're ready!"

**.:Amu's POV:. **

**Oh. My. God.**

My jaw dropped. All of my friends—Utau, Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Lulu and Kairi—were dressed up as Lego's. Giant, Lego's. They looked like a rainbow.

"What the hell? Ikuto, what did you do?"

"Hey! Hinamori, we got a costume for you and Tsukiyomi too." Said Kukai, holding up a giant red Lego costume for me and a blue Lego for Ikuto. Kukai laughed at my expression. Ikuto was already getting into his costume.

"_This _is what we're doing today?"

Kairi looked at me. "We just wanted to say happy birthday, Hinamori-san. And _they—"He_ gestured to everyone who was at the party last night. "—wanted to say sorry. Would you be willing to except it?"

Tadase stepped up. "Please, Hinamori-san?" He gave me that cute pout of his.

"Yeah, yeah! Yaya-chan wants Amu to know that she is sorry!"

"We're all sorry." Said Rima.

"Yeah." Lulu and Utau nodded in agreement.

"Even me." Said Ikuto, now in his baby blue Lego costume. I laughed and grabbed my costume.

"Does this mean you're doing it with us?" asked Kukai hopefully.

I nodded and put the costume on. It was a little big, but it fit well enough.

"Let's get this show on the road!" yelled Yaya.

We all took off into Wal-Mart, not knowing that it'd be the best birthday ever.

* * *

A lot of people looked at us.

"We are Michael Jackson! We are Michael Jackson!" Yelled Tadase.

I was about to laugh when Rima nudged me in the arm. "Don't ruin it."

After we had walked around for about five minutes we stopped in the toy section. Everyone took off they're costumes. Then Ikuto told us to set them on top of each other. When we did that, Ikuto set a 'free sample' sign on it.

"What's next?" Asked Nagihiko.

Ikuto looked at his list. "Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!..." etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment."

Kukai laughed. Then we all set off in different directions.

I saw a young couple and immediately ran up to them. "I haven't seen you two in **forever**!" I yelled. They looked nervous.

"O-Oh, well…we've been busy…" The girl said.

"**WHERE WERE YOU WHEN GRANDMA DIED, HUH?!**" I shouted. People were starting to look at us. The couple began to walk away. "**YEAH, JUST KEEP ON WALKING****‼**" I laughed. My cell vibrated, and I got a message saying, 'Smash the person in front of you on the head with a ham.' I swear I heard Kukai laugh. Luckily, I was in the meat section. I grabbed a ham and looked for a person. It was an old lady. I didn't want to be mean, so I lightly set the ham on her head and ran away giggling.

The next text was: Go up to some old geezer & say "Grandpa!!! You're ALIVE!!! It's a MIRACLE!!! etc."

I smiled. There were a couple guys in this section. I picked the one that was closet to me. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Grandpa‼ You're ALIVE‼ I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU LIVED!" Then I let go of him and ran off.

My next message was, 'Take something from someone else's cart, when they say "hey, that's mine!" call the security and say that the other person was trying to take your _____' _Peace o' cake, _thought.

I looked around for someone's cart. _Aha_. The only thing I saw was a lamp, but hey. I crept up silently and grabbed her lamp.

She turned around and yelled, "HEY! That's mine, you thief!"

"SECURITY! SECURITY, HELP MEEEEEE‼" I yelled, dropping her lamp and running off. As I was running I ran into Ikuto.

"Having fun?" He smirked.

"M-Maybe…" I blushed. _WTF?! Why was I blushing? _

"The next thing that we are gonna do…" He nodded towards 'Wet Floor' signs. "Is moving those to carpeted areas."

"Okay." Each of us took one and moved it to the clothing department. After we finished, there were 'Wet Floor' signs practically everywhere. We stepped back and admired our work.

"Nice." We both said. Then I laughed. He looked at me. _Did I just see a smile on Ikuto's face?_ Nah. It was probably a smirk. "Next is…Hiding in the center of the clothes circle where people find shirts, and jump out and yell 'AIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!'"

"Ha." We each went to a clothing rack that **wasn't **guarded with signs.

I think I sat there for quite some time until I saw a pair of old granny shoes come up. When she started looking through the racks, I jumped out and screamed at her. She ran away, looking like she was about to have a heart attack. My sides hurt. Her expression was priceless.

Ikuto tapped me on the shoulder. "You get to have the honors for the next one."

"What's the next one?"

He showed me the list. _8. Go into the dressing room, wait a few minutes, then yell "THERES NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!!"_ And while you're doing that, I'll tell Utau and the others to meet us up here."

"Okay." I went into the nearest dressing room and took out my cell. I played a game, and then looked at the time. I opened my mouth and yelled, "THERES NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!!"

I heard laughing, and I knew that the others were outside already.

We did more stuff after that. Kukai and Yaya set up Barbie's and GI Joes in the toy isle and declared war, Rima and Nagihiko were trying to check people out in an empty checkout isle and Ikuto made a kid cry.

He taped a walkie talkie behind an Elmo doll and spoke into the other walkie talkie, "Elmo knows where you live."

I busted out laughing, cuz the little kid was screaming.

And then, Lulu and Tadase were running around the store yelling,"Michael Jackson has my dad!" Oh, and Kairi and Utau were 'testing' the fishing rods. It was hilarious. They even caught some lady's ring.

Around five o' clock the manager finally caught up to us and kicked us out. It was totally worth it though.

After that we all went out for ice cream. Everyone went their separate ways, and Ikuto walked me home.

"Hey Ikuto…?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered in his husky voice.

"Umm…T-Thanks for today…It was…well…"I tried to find the words.

"Don't think about it. It wasn't my idea at all. I just went along with it." He lied.

"O-Oh…Okay…" I forced a laugh.

Ikuto looked at me. "Hey." He whispered in my ear. I stopped dead.

Ikuto was…**kissing me!**

Unfortunately it was only on my cheek. Wait, why am I so happy about this? I should be calling him a pervert right now, right? I am so confused. I mean, I usually call him a perv. Why am I so happy about this?!

**.:Ikuto's POV**

I noticed something was different with her. "What's wrong Amu?

She pushed me away and ran home. "N-Nothing stupid perv!"

I smirked. This was just the beginning.

--

**Haha ya lol Amu...Amu's bipolar lol hah hope you enjoyed the chapter haha...xD I was joking...^^'**

**~Ame**

**bipolar that isn't even funny and that's sad...Ha!**


	8. Confession

**Well, here's the end. Thank you all for reading this. I sorta had to cut this short (meaning the plot) so you didn't get your missing-center-lollipop...^^' But! Tell me what you think of this story...**

**P.S. LEAVE ME ALONE PEOPLE!!! JEEZ, GONE FOR TWO WEEKS AND I GET 60 E-MAILS ALL BUT 5 OF THEM FROM FANFICTION!!!**

**Just kidding. :P**

**---------------------------------**

Chapter Eight: Confession

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I laid on my bed that evening and thought about everything. Wal-Mart, my job, my parents, and even Ikuto.

I thought about Ikuto the most. His soft, dark blue hair. His piercing midnight blue eyes. He even kissed me! Twice!

I still didn't understand it though. It was…well, awkward. I **never **think about Ikuto in that way. I said the last part out loud.

"So you **do **think about me, Amu."

I jumped. Was that--?! "**GET OUT OF MY ROOM, STUPID PERV!**" I yelled.

"Shh…You might wake the city if you do that."

I looked down at my bed. How the heck did he get in here!? No way… "Why are you in here, Ikuto?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "Remember the closet, Amu? And today is your birthday. Right?"

"Get out!"

He stood up. "Okay…fine." He was almost to the balcony door when I grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't go…" _What. The. Hell. I did __**not **__just say that. No. NO. OH GOD NO._

Then Ikuto pushed me onto the bed. "I never gave you **my **present, Amu."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I pushed Amu onto her bed and began to kiss her. Surprisingly, she kissed back. She ran her fingers through my hair. Then we broke apart for air.

"Amu…" I started to say, but hesitated. "Amu, I love you. I love everything about. Your hair, Your eyes, the way you smile, the way you blush…" My voice had trailed off as I thought about all the wonderful things about my Am—Did I just call her 'my'? I was brought back to reality when Amu kissed me again. When we pulled apart, I asked the one question that kept coming to my mind. Amu hadn't said anything about my confession yet. "Amu, do you love me back?"

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I can't believe it. He just told me he loved me and now he's waiting for my response. Do I love him back? Or do I love Tadase…? **No.** Tadase was never there for me like Ikuto was. Tadase never acted like he loved me.

"Ikuto?" I whispered quietly.

"Yes?"

"I-I wanna be with you. Because I love you too, Ikuto." And I meant that. I saw him smile. A _real _smile. Not that smirk that he always has plastered on his face.

We kissed one more time then fell asleep in each other's arms.

And you know what?

That felt just right.

--------------------------------

**Thanks to my commenters(xD)**

ChasingCarsAllDayLong

Ikuto4ever

Ayanna-Chan

black neko hime

Himeka Tsukiyomi

ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat

sierraphantom

animefreak43213

dejiko001

Myansk

Rini-Chan95

AnimeLovaXD

Helapayne

BlueAmuto

rushi luvs anime8D

Tandokuno-Tenshi

Tropicall

**And to anyone I forgot!!**

**Tankies! 'Till my next story!**

**~Ame-chan~**

"Legend has it..."

If they say legend has it, then how did we get it?


End file.
